


[Podfic] a heart is not made to be so still written by BeesKnees

by Peckishdragon



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Sex, Because reading poetry is sexy, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Virgin Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, not historically accurate, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: Nicolo di Genova has been in their city for exactly three weeks when he accidentally proposes to Yusuf al-Kaysani. To Yusuf's great chagrin, he does it in front of nearly half the community.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] a heart is not made to be so still written by BeesKnees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a heart not made to be so still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027533) by [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees). 



Old Guard, especially the introduction of Nicky and Joe, has made 2020 bearable for me. I watched it randomly one night, and by the end of the movie had recommended it to 8 people, needing somebody to share in the amazing representation that it so beautifully portrayed. An untold number of rewatches later, I was devouring all the fanfic and fan art I could find. I now have a dream list of stories from this amazing fandom I want to podfic! (be warned?!) 

Many thanks to BeesKnees for permission to podfic their wonderful story. It hit all the buttons for me, and I hope you all enjoy! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hkvigq0nxg0gmab/a+heart+not+made+to+be+so+still.mp3/file)

[GoogleDrive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nadExRC7y88cHHVleSDnz3wdt0GB68Xm/view?usp=sharing)

Opening Music: Comptine D'un Autre Été, D'après-Midi by Yann Tiersen 


End file.
